


Your Favourite Color

by Amerineko



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerineko/pseuds/Amerineko
Summary: Dewey loves music, Louie loves Dewey.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Louie Duck
Kudos: 24





	Your Favourite Color

"You're stare was holdin', ripped jeans skin was showin'-" Dewey sang happily. He danced around the room with the music on, not really paying attention to his surroundings. And he obviously didn't hear the door to his room open. His room was just that, his, and his alone. The boys had moved into their own rooms about a year ago. Now that they were teenagers, they felt they needed their own space, except Huey, who wasn't a big fan of being separated from his brothers. Louie gently pulled the door to Dewey's room open to the hilarious sight. He leaned against the door frame and wondered how long it would take for his brother to notice him. Though, being impatient, he decided against waiting to find out. But before he could go scare Dewey, the song he was singing changed. 

"Hold on now. This is getting kind of serious. This is getting kind of out of control, out of control." Dewey serenaded. Louie froze, surprised at the relevance. He waited. "Slow down now. Breathin' heavy when it's just a kiss. This is getting kind of out of my hands, out of my hands." Louie relaxed his shoulders.  
"Please don't go, look real close, eyes that show kaleidoscopes." Louie sighed. "When I'm close to you we blend into my favourite color. I'm bright, baby blue, falling into you, falling for each other." Louie suddenly knew how to get his brothers' attention. He waited for the chorus to end.  
"Should I stay?-" Louie began singing. Prompting Dewey to twirl around to face him in surprise. "Makin' love until the morning light. Making out like it's the end of the world and I really wanna get it right." Louie took his brothers' hands in his own.  
Dewey excitedly joined his brother in a duet. "But it's getting hard to slow down now. Got me feelin' like it's real for sure. This is getting kind of out of my head, I'm out of my head."

They harmonized perfectly in the next chorus, completely in tune with each other. Dancing gently around the room. The song ended and the brothers stared into each others eyes. Dewey, caught in the moment, closed his eyes and leaned forward. Louie was surprised. They've both acknowledged their feelings for one another but they've never taken a step toward any kind of relationship. The most they've done is held hands and made eyes at each other. Louie became nervous. Dewey must of sensed this and opened his eyes, examined his brother, and resorted to wrapping his arms around his brother and bringing him in for a hug. Louie gladly reciprocated. He felt like he let his brother down though. Dewey was hoping for a kiss.

Louie's heart started beating faster. He didn't want Dewey to feel like he wasn't loved enough to be kissed. Louie knew what he had to do. Dewey reluctantly let his brother free from the hug. He didn't expect Louie to grab him by the shirt and pull him in for the best, most panicked, kiss of his life. His brain stopped working as he melted into it. The rest of the world froze in time and it was just the two of them. It felt like an eternity but was little more than a moment. They separated and Louie was completely red-faced. He chuckled awkwardly and bolted out of the room. Once he was gone Dewey started laughing at his expense. 

His little brother certainly was something.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in like 5 years. constructive criticism is welcome. I also take requests!


End file.
